


Some Kind of Perfect

by redroulette



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroulette/pseuds/redroulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating is, unexpectedly, probably one of the biggest trials Kido and Momo have faced together, but it’s not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr @kidomomos! I'll start posting here for better organization and formatting because posting on tumblr scares me and I know it's kind of hard to read on there.

“I’m, uh. Not sure I’ve ever even heard of that movie before.” Kido went to take a sip of her water. 

That was the fifth time in the last three minutes Kido had lifted her empty glass in vain, Momo noted. “Do you wanna get another drink danchou? I can call the waiter over for you, if you want—”

“No!” Pause. Kido sat back in her chair, brushed ruffled bangs to the side. “Ah, it’s fine. I’m fine. You were saying?”

Momo squinted at Kido for her stubbornness, but continued nonetheless. “Well, if you’ve never seen it, then there’s no point in blabbing on about it, huh?” Kido wilted. Yet another conversation trashed because of her. It had to have been the seventh time that night. Simply put, the date thus far had been a disaster.

She liked Momo a lot, _really_ , she did. It was confusing at first, it was still confusing now, but the way Kido felt for Momo was definitely something different. A good kind of different, a weird feeling she probably wouldn’t have acted on so easily had the more outgoing idol not been so forward and asked her out herself and—

“Kido?”

Oh. “I- I’m sorry. What were you saying?” A catastrophe, that’s what this was; undeniably a disaster, this date was unsalvageable and it was all Kido’s fault, Momo was going to hate her and they would never speak again, the end.

“It’s fine! You and I can watch it some other time, together! It’ll be fun!” Momo beamed, and Kido blushed out of shame. “You know, I’ve never seen you so nervous before. I should have been more thoughtful, huh? We probably shouldn’t have gone somewhere so public…”

“Huh?” Kido jolted. “No, it’s not your fault. It’s just… I’ve never…” She began to mumble, playing with her hood.

“Been on a date?”

Kido nodded. There was more to it than that, the confusion and the feelings and everything in between, but Momo at least got the core of the problem.

“Me either,” Momo continued. “So… this is like a learning experience for both of us, huh.” She laughed nervously.

“Ah… don’t feel bad, or anything. I’m glad you brought me here.” Kido grasped at conversation topics, staring down at her already half emptied dish. “The food’s really good.”

Momo perked up, leaning in. “I know, right? This has been my favorite place to eat since like, forever. Plus, it must be nice to not have to cook for everyone for once.”

“Mm, yeah, I guess so. I just hope the apartment doesn’t burn down because those idiots tried to cook for themselves.” She was mostly referring to Kano, but a hungry Konoha could also be a force to be reckoned with. Kido shook her head, trying not to think about everything that could go wrong.

Momo giggled, covering her food filled mouth. “I think Kano said something about taking them all out to eat somewhere else while we were leaving. And then he mentioned going somewhere after that, but I don’t think he mentioned where…”

Kido’s eyes widened and she froze, food dropping from raised chopsticks.

“Don’t worry! I think he’s doing it for us. So we could, ah… have some alone time when we got home.”

Kido remained unconvinced that the group would be able to manage by themselves, but she let it go nonetheless. Momo didn’t seem too worried, and whatever mess the others got into could be dealt with later. As long they avoid causing any irreversible damage, Kido thought, everything would turn out fine.

* * *

The night from that point on had vastly improved. Their anxieties had dissipated over time and, though it remained a bit awkward, the rest of the night was rather enjoyable. Every smile received from Kido seemed to make Momo brighten all the more, the girl practically glowing by the end of the night with all her enthusiasm.

When they left the restaurant to return to the apartment, Momo excitedly took Kido’s hand, pulling her along. Kido didn’t even having time to be flustered as the other girl practically skipped ahead, chattering away. Though it wasn’t as noticeable as Momo’s bouncing, even Kido walked forward with a bit of a spring in her step.

As Momo had predicted, no one was in the apartment when they got back. The two settled on the couch, beside each other but bodies not quite touching. Momo changed that rather abruptly by wrapping her arms around Kido’s shoulders in a sudden hug.

“Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I know it wasn’t perfect but… I had fun.” With the other girl’s head resting on her shoulder, Kido couldn’t see Momo’s face, but she could feel the warmth radiating from it in a blush. She hummed in response, hugging bringing her hands to rest on Momo’s waist.

“I had fun too. We should do it again soon.” Momo leaned back quickly with a smile.

“Really, danchou?” she replied, bouncing on Kido’s lap a little. She leaned in a little, but paused suddenly, hesitating. “Ah, well…”

Hastily, Kido moved in before she could fight her instincts. Her lips met Momo’s, half open and slightly off center, but after a moment of widening eyes and soft, muffled chuckles, Momo adjusted herself, kissing back. Kido hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it was… nicer than she had anticipated. Really nice.

So nice, in fact, that as she raised a hand to rest against Momo’s the back of Momo’s neck, she manage to accidentally brush the side of Momo’s breast, feeling it in her hand for less than half a second before leaping out from under the other girl, all the way to the other side of the couch, face absolutely burning and eyes averted and _oh no, oh no, I did it this time, this is the end._

But Momo—with round cheeks tinted pink and adoration in her eyes—took Kido’s hand quickly, reassuring her with “No, no, it’s fine, Tsubomi, I don’t mind! Don’t be embarrassed! Hey, look at me, okay?!”

Jerkily, Kido turned her head. “Tsubomi—”

“I’ll touch your boob if you want!”

Momo, in her determination, had stood up, curling her fingers in a rough squishing motion. At that, Kido made a mental note in the back of her mind to decline that offer until Momo learned some restraint, but-

“I… you… what?”

Momo froze, her light flush turning a deep red. Well, now they were a pair at least.

“Um…”

As if that stutter hit some kind of button, Kido began to laugh a little. Breathy, a little nervous, but genuine. It took a few seconds, but then Momo followed suit with her own slightly hysteric giggles. Covering her face, she collapsed back onto the couch beside Kido.

“I didn’t mean to be so—” Momo paused to catch her breath. “I just wanted to make you feel better.”

Instead of a verbal response, Kido pressed against Momo’s side, still chuckling quietly. She rested her head on top of Momo’s.

“Thank you, Momo.”

Momo squeaked and mumbled, “no problem,” cuddling up against Kido.

Kido breathed in deeply. “I, uh…” she paused, fighting back nervousness and apprehension. “I really like you. Um. I think I love you.”

It was Momo’s turn to sputter again, pulling away slightly to look Kido in the eyes, seeing her anxious, beautiful smile and gentle, hopeful eyes. It was an expression that gave way to the wonderful person beyond the rough exterior, Momo thought. She took a moment to collect herself, and responded.

“Yeah, I—I think I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
